The one,
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “You've fallen in love with your teacher, Hibari.” AU . D18 , verylight 1896.


When he met him,

Hibari Kyoya,

He was only 16.

A student that didn't loves to study, yet he has gotten himself a tutor.

He gotten himself something he didn't want.

* * *

Dino entered the neat and tidy room, and he saw a table place at the center.

There were transparent boxes on the shelves, and he could see rare rings were placed in them carefully.

Rings-collector uh?

Books were lying on the table, and he sat on the chair in front of it.

"Tea, you drink it right?"

He heard a voice from behind, and a glass of warm tea was place beside the books.

He walked past Dino quietly, and sat on the chair in front of him.

Dark hair, pale skin.

Seemed beautiful- wait, he's a male and, he's a student.

"H-Hey, good afternoon...! I'm Dino Cavallone, your... teacher?"

Hibari stared at Dino, and when he flipped open his books,

Dino immediately knew that he was an anti-social person.

The first meeting, quiet, and Dino can only hear the noise of people writing.

He wrote things in a stable, yet fast speed, with a neat handwriting.

Pushing the book to him, Dino guessed that Hibari wanted him to check the answer.

Staring at them,

Really.

He was a genius,

And so why did him wanted a tutor.

* * *

Dino walked around the house, and thought about how he got here.

He graduated recently, and got a phone call.

Be the home tutor of Hibari,

There's monthly pay and he got to stay here.

Great uh?

He looked at the time, it was 9 in the morning.

Walking on the corridor, he stopped when he reached his student room's door.

The door was opened lightly, and he saw Hibari sitting there, staring at him,

Straight.

"Don't you know it's rude not to knock on the door before coming in?"

Dino blinked for several times, and smiled.

"Learned something,"

"I'm suppose to learn from you, idiot."

Dino laughed, and Hibari sighed.

As months past, he started to get close to Hibari,

Started to notice him more.

"Kyoya, do you believe that Sun is a very big star?"

"Perhaps," Hibari shrugged.

The new transparent box lying on Hibari's bed caught his eyes.

The design of the ring lying inside was simple.

"Eh, Kyoya. You've gotten yourself a new ring again," He smiled.

Hibari gave a quick glance at the box and went back to his work,

Hibari seldom told Dino about his reasons for collecting rings.

It seemed that he got that from his mother,

But Dino only knew that,

When Hibari got the ring from the 'one', he will keep the ring, and dump the other rings.

Strange uh?

Now, Dino always smiled when he saw the boxes of rings lying all around.

It represented that,

Hibari hadn't found his 'one'.

W-Wait a minute.

Why did he even smile?

Dino slapped his face hardly at the thought of that, and Hibari stared at him weirdly.

* * *

"Does teacher has a girlfriend...?" Hibari stared at the pond in front,

They went out together.

Dino said that it was good to relax after a long time of studying.

He saw how the fishes swam peacefully, and Dino smiled to answer.

"No, I intend to."

Hibari held the cone of ice-cream harder, "Really. So there's a target already?"

"Yea," Dino looked at the sky, the clouds so beautiful.

Hibari stared at the ice-cream, and sighed.

Why was he getting disappointed for?

His teacher, Dino Cavallone, was not interested in him.

Their relationship were teacher and student.

That simple.

When he graduates, Dino will leave.

That's it.

He would find a pretty girl, and marry her.

Not him, silly.

"Kyoya, mind telling me the reason why you wanted a tutor?"

Hibari stopped writing, and his vision locked to that piece of paper.

Dino noticed the sadness, "K-Kyoya, it's alright. You don't have to tell me. So-"

"Maybe, by this they could remember they've got a son."

Dino stared at him.

They...

His parents?

"They'll remember to pay a person every month... Because their son is studying from that person. They'll remember that they've got a son."

Dino looked at Hibari,

Hibari's head hung low, not wanting to look at him.

Dino smiled slightly, and his hand just moved to touch his hair that lightly.

"It's alright, I'll remember you."

* * *

Hibari wore his jacket, and ran out of the house.

Dino was waiting for him at the mall.

He stopped his steps,

He saw his parents.

He tightened his grip on his bag, and walked past them.

"I'm going to find Dino, studying." He pulled his cap, and crossed the road.

It had always been like that.

"He's getting to close to Kyo-kun," She tied her hair into a neat bun.

"I know what to do,"

* * *

"What, you called me out for?" Hibari took off his cap,

Dino grinned, "Help me pick a present!"

Hibari kept the cap into his bag, and stared at him weirdly. "For?"

"For... somebody that is important." Dino smiled awkwardly, and Hibari bit his bottom lip.

"Girlfriend uh," Hibari walked to the escalator with a fast speed, ignoring the fact that Dino was with him.

Dino quickly caught up with him, and his usual bright grin was there, "Somehow. So, help me?"'

"Buy a ring for her, from the shop that I always go to."

Dino didn't notice the light tint of bitterness in that sentence.

"Wha, so many rings..." Dino looked around, feeling that he was small suddenly.

Dino saw a cabinet, and he laughed. "K-Kyoya! You've all these rings!"

Hibari glared at him, and Dino quickly stopped. "S-So, Kyoya. Pick the ring that you love the most!"

Hibari looked at him weirdly, he was picking a ring that a boy love for his girlfriend?

Whatever.

Looking at the ring which was on the display,

His vision, was locked onto it.

The ring had a cloud carved onto it, and he didn't know why he liked it.

Dino, noticing that Hibari was staring at it for so long, he grinned.

Walking to the counter, he pointed at the ring. "Can you please wrap that ring up for me? Thanks."

Hibari felt like crushing Dino.

He was buying a ring that he wanted to have, for his girlfriend.

* * *

"You know, your parents have always wanted me to meet you!" She smiled sweetly as she looked at Hibari.

Hibari shifted in his seat uncomfortably, the girl was pretty scary.

Her name was... Miki uh?

"I see. Now you have," Hibari tried his best to reply politely.

"So, do you want to watch a movie later on? I've a movie in mind...!"

Hibari drank the water slowly,

He was only here to meet her for his parents' sake.

But she was so...

Speechless.

"Hibari!"

He looked to his left, to see his classmate standing there.

Saved from this scary girl?

"Miki, I forgot to tell you. I actually planned to go out with her. So about the movie, you'll have to change the date."

He could see the girl fuming in anger, and he quickly pulled his classmate out of the restaurant, to the park.

* * *

Dino smiled as he rested the box onto the table.

"So Kyoya loves this ring,"

* * *

"He was buying the ring for another girl," Hibari sighed.

She looked at his friend, drinking her can drink slowly.

"Hibari, I've something in mind."

He turned to look at her, "Uh?"

She smiled, "Time to prepare to throw your rings away."

Hibari frowned slightly, "Eh?"

"You've fallen in love with your teacher, Hibari."

Hibari stared at her, not moving.

Suddenly he felt that.

He wasn't feeling angry or what.

Everything was clear.

"You're jealous, Hibari."

He looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"I'll be going then," Standing up, he ran to the entrance,

He turned, and looked at the purple eyes.

"Thanks, Chrome."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Go and look for him, or else it's too late."

* * *

Hibari opened the door in a rush,

"_You've fallen in love with your teacher, Hibari."_

He didn't knew why he felt so relieved.

But it all ended when he saw Dino walking out with a luggage.

"... Eh?"

Dino stared at him, "Kyoya. I'm leaving."

"Why. There's still months before I graduate-"

"I'm done with you. I'm sick of teaching you. You... annoy me."

Hibari felt like throwing the can of drink at him.

"I... annoy you?"

"Definitely. I'm leaving."

Hibari caught his arm, and closed his eyes.

"Where are you going."

"I don't see a need to tell you."

Dino shook Hibari's hand off harshly, but he knew Hibari wouldn't give up that easily.

As he expected, Hibari pulled him again.

… And it happened.

The sound echoed around the living room, and Hibari fell onto ground, slowly reacting to what happened.

Dino bit his bottom lip.

"That's it. You are not interesting."

He opened the door, and left house in the hurry.

But he heard what Hibari had said.

"Jerk."

* * *

Hibari touched the wound on his face lightly, it hurts.

Dino, left that quickly.

"Kyoya-san," Hibari heard his maid calling, and he quickly stood up.

He stared at her, lowering his head a little.

She saw the wound on his face, "Y-You're injured! Here, I'll take the plaster down, you wait here-"

"It's alright. I don't need it-"

"Just wait for-"

"It's really alright. I won't die from it." Hibari sighed and walked to his room.

She frowned,

Why did he became so... upset?

* * *

Dino looked at the cars, and suddenly he felt that he had nowhere to go to now.

He felt, guilty.

"I shouldn't have hit him," He mumbled softly.

"Why are you sitting here...?"

Dino turned, and saw his friend.

"... I'm lost."

* * *

"_There's the money for the year, and I've added some to it. Take it." She throw the bag onto the bed, and Dino continued to pack his stuff._

"_Dino,"_

"_I don't need it. Save it for Kyoya."_

_

* * *

_

"You should have stayed," He stirred the tea with the spoon slowly.

Dino shook his head, "I shouldn't."

He sighed softly at his friend silliness. "If you really like him, then-"

"So what if I like him? I don't have the rights to take away what actually belonged to him."

Dino cupped the bowl of warm soup,

"Dino, you're definitely going to regret this."

"I'm regretting already, Mukuro."

* * *

"_Dino, we've something to talk to you about."_

_He looked at them as he sat on the couch._

"_W-What is it?"_

_Talking to Hibari's parents always stressed him up so much._

_Their kid wasn't that bad._

"_Leave the house, Kyoya doesn't need a tutor anymore."_

_Dino looked at them._

_What were they talking about?_

"_You're getting way too close to him, poor guy." She adjusted her glasses._

"_I don't see there's a mistake-"_

"_Kyoya isn't related to us by blood. We adopted him." He drank the tea slowly._

_What?_

"_N-No way! But he collects rings, just like-"_

"_He did that to convince people that he's my own son. Silly."_

_Dino frowned._

_No wonder there was always sadness in his eyes whenever he brought a new ring home._

"_We could easily disown him, and adopt another lucky kid that will get our property."_

_No way._

"_... I forbid that to happen."_

"_So, you know what to do, Dino Cavallone."_

_Dino looked at the table, and sighed._

"_I got it. Treat Kyoya better. Don't forget about him."_

_Dino stood up slowly, and forced himself to walk to his room._

"_Oh right, Dino."_

_He turned,_

"_Do something to make him forget you."_

_

* * *

_

He opened the box, and saw the ring.

He didn't knew why he just threw it aside, onto the bed.

He didn't cared for him anymore.

Hibari stood up, and walked to his shelf of rings.

He took a big plastic bag, and shoved every boxes of ring down into the bag.

As the bag became heavier, he felt weak.

He felt as if somebody just slapped his heart that hardly.

Silly.

As the shelf was emptied, he walked to his bed, and looked at the ring.

His 'one', has left.

Tying the plastic bag, he dumped it into the bin.

Leaving the box on the bed.

* * *

_Hibari was 20 already, and Dino wondered how was he._

"It harms you from thinking about it," Mukuro tapped the cup with the pen, waking him up.

Dino smiled awkwardly, "I know."

* * *

Hibari wiped the water that dripped onto his jeans a moment ago, it was starting to rain.

He pulled his jacket closer, and turned when somebody hugged his arm.

"Kyoya," She smiled.

He shrugged, "It's time,"

"I heard that my parents will be there too..."

"I wonder why the adult's problem must be dragged down to us."

Dino looked at the night, the stars were pretty.

"I wonder if Kyoya had found his 'one' already..."

Mukuro stood beside him, "Careful not to let anybody else hear it,"

Dino laughed, "Alright."

He didn't knew he was the 'one'.

"It seemed that they are talking very happily..." Chrome was peeking at them.

Hibari pulled her down, "I hope the marriage talk will fail."

"Same, and you can-"

"So how's your boyfriend uh," Hibari changed the topic, taking his book out.

Chrome shrugged. "He left. Parents objected."

She rested a ring onto the table, "That was all he left."

Hibari sighed.

Same.

The door flew open, and Hibari saw his parents coming in, with that.. 'smile'.

"Chrome-chan, it's our honor to have such a great girlfriend for our son!"

Hibari stared at his parents,

'It was just an act,' Hibari thought to himself.

Chrome smiled as naturally as possible,

"You know, since both of you are at the age, we will love to see you being our daughter-in-law."

Stunned.

"What?"

* * *

"Why did she even wanted me to marry you," Chrome sighed.

Hibari shrugged, "You're rich."

"Oh. Business alliances. " Chrome sighed, again.

"Your parents agreed." Hibari sighed along,

Chrome frowned. "But, it means that I'm going marrying my best friend!"

"I'm alright with it. I don't have someone in mind, " Hibari closed his eyes.

Chrome could see that he was still thinking of Dino.

Staring at the box at the bed, she took it up.

Taking the ring out, she rested it beside her own ring.

"We will really get married,"

"I know," Hibari sighed.

Chrome took up Hibari's ring, and helped him to wear it.

"... Eh?"

"Treat me as your tutor then," Chrome smiled.

Hibari bit his bottom lip, "What."

Chrome stuffed her ring into Hibari's hand, "Your turn. You won't mind it uh? Pretending to be my boyfriend."

"It's alright, we're best friends."

They would have preferred to marry each other than marrying other people.

* * *

Dino looked at the apples, and took one of it up.

"Look at the church," Mukuro elbowed him.

"I'm busy,"

Mukuro's stare became glare slowly, "Your Kyoya is getting married."

Dino nearly dropped the apple, and quickly turned to look at the church.

Hibari was standing there, and a girl was beside him, laughing.

"I remember her... Chrome. She became his bride...?"

Hibari turned, and both Chrome and him saw Dino.

* * *

Dino sat on the bench, smiling awkwardly.

"So, how have you been doing?"

"Great." Hibari mumbled softly,

Chrome sighed at the awkward silence, and stood up to leave.

"Chrome," Hibari looked at her.

She frowned a little, and sat beside him.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Hibari looked at Chrome,

When?

"... 3 years?" Chrome quickly put up an answer.

"I-I see. I hope you two will be happy uh?" Dino grinned.

Hibari felt like hitting him.

"... We'll."

Dino,

Take him away.

Chrome thought.

* * *

"20 more minutes before the ceremony," Chrome sighed as Hibari walked beside her.

Hibari looked restless.

"Dino... You want to go to him?"

"We're getting married, silly." Hibari sighed.

Chrome smiled and looked at him. "I don't mind being abandoned at my wedding."

Hibari looked at her, "You're way too silly."

They heard voices coming out from the room, and they kept quiet to listen clearer.

"It's good that Kyoya is marrying Chrome."

Hibari looked at Chrome, it was his mother's voice.

"She was so much better than the poor tutor."

Hibari's hand rested on the knob, wanting to open it. But Chrome stopped it.

"Listen first," She whispered.

"It was lucky that he listened to us and left Kyoya."

Chrome stared at Hibari's surprised face.

"But he didn't take the money. How stupid," She sighed.

"He really cares for Kyoya a lot,"

Chrome and Hibari stood there,

Listening,

And the truth slowly got out.

* * *

"Leaving so fast?" Mukuro followed behind him,

"I don't want to see him getting married, and I'm meeting someone else."

Mukuro stopped his steps. "I see, then... I'm not going to follow you."

"Take care," Dino smiled slightly as he ran to the park.

* * *

"Chrome, wait."

She was pushing him out of the church.

"Chrome, -"

"Just go and get him already, everything was a misunderstanding...!"

Hibari took her hands off him, "But you'll-"

"I'll find my boyfriend alright? So just go!"

Hibari looked at her friend, "I-"

"Just go! No time for regrets!" She pushed him further, and Hibari sighed,

Before he ran to find Dino quickly.

"Good luck," Chrome smiled slightly.

Chrome turned, and walked on the streets.

She heard people shouting where were the bride and groom, but she ignored it.

She looked at her phone,

She just didn't had a boyfriend at all.

Lying to Hibari, so that Hibari wouldn't suspect she liked him.

Feeling tears on her cheeks, she wiped them away with her gloved hands.

She had been loving Hibari for the years.

But she didn't want him to be upset.

* * *

Hibari saw Mukuro, and pulled him.

"You know where's Dino?"

Mukuro looked at him, "... Park? Don't go there-"

Before his sentence was finished, Hibari had already disappeared.

Dino stood there, looking at the fishes.

"The past, aye..." He smiled to himself.

Hibari could see him.

No time for regrets.

"_Just go! No time for regrets!"_

As he grabbed Dino's arm, he pulled him.

He saw Dino's hand,

"Dino-"

He stopped when he saw somebody hugging Dino's left arm, staring at him weirdly.

"D-Dino... Who is that?" She looked at him, as if he was an alien.

Hibari then saw the ring on Dino's finger.

He got it.

He was married.

"Kyoya, I-"

Hibari let go of his hand, and stood there.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't expect this.

"So you're married. C-Congratulations."

She smiled slightly at him, "You are?"

"He's my former student," Dino looked at him.

Hibari took a step back, "It's time for me to get back."

Screwed.

Everything screwed up.

"... Bye, Kyoya."

Hibari quickened his steps,

"_H-Hey, good afternoon...! I'm Dino Cavallone, your... teacher?"_

He was his teacher, he was someone he loved.

But it was too late.

-x

-x

"_It's alright, I'll remember you."_

_-x_

_-x_

Hibari closed his eyes, "Kyoya...!"

Opening his eyes, his legs barred him from turning to look at Dino.

~x~

"Kyoya, I'll remember you."

~x~

Hibari clenched his fists,

He heard their footsteps becoming fainter,

They were leaving.

He cried.

* * *

When he saw him again,

Hibari Kyoya.

He was 20 already.

He finally chased for someone that he wanted, he loved.

He again, gotten something he didn't wanted.

* * *

Owari.

I know.

It's VERY LONG.

x.x

Perhaps boring too ://

Reviews please?

Onegaii,


End file.
